supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Non
History Origin A prominent scientist on his home world, Krypton, Non is ostracized for his views and lobotomized. Senctenced to the Phantom Zone, he later escapes and is opposed by Earth's Kryptonian hero, Superman. The origin of Non actually dates back to the story of an earlier Kryptonian scientist named Jax-Ur. Jax-Ur's unorthodox research into interstellar space travel caused the destruction of Krypton's moon – an act that also caused the seeming destruction of the Kryptonian lunar colony, Kandor. Work with Jor-El As a result, the Kryptonian Science Council appointed the distinguished scientist, Non, to study atmospheric anomalies. Along with his best student, Jor-El, Non discovered that Krypton's sun had become unstable. Analyzing the research, they discovered that Krypton had less than ninety days before the sun's instability caused the planet's ultimate destruction. They addressed their concerns to the Kryptonian Science Council, but they were met with scorn and derision. Citing them for the illegal act of heresy, the Science Council sent the militaristic Defense Council to arrest Non and Jor-El. Among the arresting officers was General Zod and his lieutenant, Ursa. Non and Jor-El's punishment was light, but they were warned against causing a global panic by spreading such sensationalized findings. Jor-El chose to obey the council's wishes, but Non could no longer keep silent. He began speaking publicly to anyone who would listen, spreading the word that Krypton was doomed. In a short amount of time, General Zod and Ursa learned that Non was absolutely correct. They defected from the Kryptonian Defense Council and joined Non's cause. The Kryptonian Science Council eventually caught up with Non’s followers and apprehended them. Non was lobotomized and turned into a brutish, mute savage. Joining General Zod General Zod was outraged. He decided to continue Non’s work, determined to take control of the planet Krypton – if only to save it from itself. He tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El, but Jor-El refused. He wanted to save Krypton as well, but he was not prepared to throw his lot in with insurrectionists. The Science Council captured Zod and Ursa, and were prepared to sentence them to death. Jor-El argued on their behalf, and convinced the Council to adapt a more humane means of punishment. Jor-El had discovered an inter-dimensional reality known as the Phantom Zone. He exiled Non, Zod and Ursa into the zone where they existed as insubstantial ghosts that would never age and never die. Zod swore revenge against Jor-El for betraying him, and promised that he would strike back against both him, and his family. Prisoner of The Phantom Zone Non and the others remained in the Phantom Zone for many years, but eventually they found a means to escape and made their way towards Earth. Following Zod's leadership, Non found himself in conflict with Jor-El's son, Kal-El, better known to the rest of the world as Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Known Powers:' All powers and weaknesses are approximated based upon the characteristics of a standard Kryptonian existing in an environment under a yellow sun. *'Kryptonian Physiology': Non's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Technically, this is the main source of Non's powers. Because his powers are largely due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his abilities have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. *'Superhuman Strength': While the exact magnitude of Non's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. *'Invulnerability': Non's body is invulernable to most forms of physical attack. With the exception of certain extenuating circumstances, Non can theoretically withstand the concussive force of a low-yield nuclear warhead without any undue stress. *'Superhuman Stamina': Non has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. However, Non's base physical structure still requires norishment and he needs to process food stuffs on a regular basis to maintain his stamina. *'Flight': Non possesses the ability to defy the forces of gravity and fly at speeds in excess to the speed of sound. The mechanism by which he flies is unknown, but some suggestions include the use of a field of energy which allows unconscious manipulation of gravity or diffraction/reflection of gravity due to unidentified Kryptonian organs affected by a yellow sun. Alternately, this power could be explained as a psionic manipulation of a personal anti-gravitational aura, which is also caused by his Kryptonian cells and exposure to a yellow sun. *'Superhuman Speed': Non possesses the ability to move at an accelerated rate of speed. This includes running at speeds that are beyond supersonic, but he prefers flying as that is usually less strenuous and more versatile. *'Enhanced Senses': The acuity of Non's five senses are many times greater than that of the standard Earth human. *'Telescopic Vision': Non possesses the ability to see things at a great distance and alter his perception so that he can perceive selected areas within his field of vision at a closer distance. *'X-Ray Vision': Non possesses the ability to see through any material substance except for lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. *'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). *'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision': Non can perceive patterns within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Infrared Vision': In combination with his other extraordinary vision-based powers, Non can also see into the infrared spectrum. *'Heat Vision': Through a conscious act of will, Non has the ability to fire beams of intense thermal energy at a target simply by looking at it. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. *'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Super-Breath': Non possesses the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Non can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Abilities *Prior to his lobotomy, Non was one of the keenest scientific minds on Krypton. Strength *Non was exceptionally strong even by Kryptonian standards. When proccessing yellow solar radiation, his strength levels increase to superhuman levels. Weakness *'Magic': Non is vulnerable to magical and psionic effects. Although he is no more detrimentally affected by such effects than a normal human would be, this is a significantly exploitable weakness in comparison to his incredible physical resilience. *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. Historically, Kryptonite exists in variant forms which can affect Non in a number of different ways. *'Lead': Non cannot see through lead with any of his vision powers. *'Solar Energy': Non will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. He is not replenished by red sunlight, and its radiation can be used to weaken him. Equipment *Kryptonian Prison Attire In Other Media The character of Non is actually based upon an original character first featured in the 1978 film, Superman. Played by actor Jack O'Halloran, Non was little more than a muscle-bound mute with no real back-story other than that he was a violent sociopath. His appearance in Superman was brief and served to foreshadow a larger role in the film's sequel, Superman II. In Superman II, Non was the only one of the three Phantom Zone refugees that had difficulty adapting to his newfound powers under a yellow sun. Although his enhanced strength came naturally, Non took great joy when he was able to use his heat vision for the very first time. Along with Zod and Ursa, Non engaged in a massive battle with Superman in the streets of Metropolis. The final battle took place in the Fortress of Solitude. Superman tricked his Kryptonian foes into stepping into a special chamber that robbed them of their powers. Unaware that he no longer possessed the ability to fly, Non attempted to leap at Superman, only to fall to his doom in the deep caverns below. See Also *Non/Gallery Notes *The comic book version of Non was created by writer, director, producer Richard Donner and Geoff Johns. *Non's ability to function on Earth owes largely to material established in the 2003 limited series Superman: Birthright. Birthright provided what is now considered the definitive origin of Superman, as well as that of his Kryptonian upbringing. Originally, Pre-Crisis canon established that during Krypton's 5th historical epoch, a scientist named Kem-L (an ancestor of Superman), created a device known as the Eradicator. On a historic day, the Eradicator was activated and produced a wave of energy, which genetically bound all Kryptonians not only to each other, but to the planet as well. Because of this, if a Kryptonian ever attempted to leave Krypton, they would die. All Kryptonians born after the time of Kem-L inherited this same genetic defect (which helped to explain why there were never any Kryptonian Green Lanterns). In Krypton's final days, Jor-El managed to find a cure for the defect, and administered it to his son Kal-El before sending away from the planet. When Mark Waid wrote Superman: Birthright, this aspect of Kryptonian biology was excised from the new history. As Kryptonians no longer suffer this genetic defect, characters such as Non are able to leave their home environment and travel to new worlds. Trivia *It is possible that Non is not his full name, it can be his first or last name, most likely his last name. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Non *http://www.comicvine.com/non/29-41954/ Category:Phantom Zone Category:Kryptonian Millitary Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains